A little pure love
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: Minna san, watashi wa yukiya desu. ya, ini fanfic (yang di upload) pertama saya, jadi bisa dibilang saya newbie senewbie newbienya...Saya fansnya Gumi, jadi di sini, saya buat cerita paring Gumi x Gumiya, dan OC saya ada Ricchan dan Micchan...Maaf ya kalau a Hajimemasu yo!


A little pure love

Cast

gumi megpoid

Gumiya megpoid

Ritsuko (ricchan)– Ibu dari Gumiya

Mirya (Micchan)– Ibu dari Gumi

Gumiya pov

Teng-teng-teng...Suara bel pulang berbunyi, seperti biasa, aku pulang menaiki sepeda ku. Saat aku menggiring sepeda ku keluar sekolah, ada seseorang yang berteriak memamanggilku. "GUMIYA!tunggu". Aku menoleh kebelakangku, seorang perempuan berambut hijau, berkacama merah dan pipinya chubby dan lain lain. "apa?" tanyaku. "ikut pulang, dong!" jawabnya, sekaligus memasukkan tas sekolahnya ke dalam keranjang sepeda ku.

"hey, naik sepeda berdua itu melanggar aturan."

"biarlah, sedikit melanggar peraturan kan ga apa apa."

"hahaha" -_-

"cepat maju, gumiya"

"maju? Kamu yg bonceng lah!"

"hah? Shiturei na, ngomong gitu ke cewek"

"hahaha, becanda. Oke, kita maju" kataku sambil menggoes sepedaku.

"ayo!" kata gumi.

Oh ya, namaku gumiya (author : hahaha, pengenalannya ngga banget, maklum, newbie). Nama panjang ku Gumiya Megpoid, dan orang yang ga tau malu dan ceroboh ini Gumi. Nama panjangnya sama denganku, megpoid, aku tak tau mengapa dan ada unsur apa yang menyebabkan nama marga kita sama, tapi, ya sudahlah. Rumah ku dan rumah gumi bersebrangan, jadi ya, hampir setiap hari kita bareng pulang pergi ke sekolah. Aku pindah ke kota ini 3 tahun yang lalu, saat kelas 2 smp, aku bukan anak yang pendiem sama agak ceroboh, jadi, aku bisa deket sama temen sekelasku ga pake lama, tapi ada satu anak yang pendiem, dia jarang keliatan ngobrol atau main sama anak anak sekelas, dia juga tinggal di sebrang rumah ku, jadi mau ga mau aku sering liat dia, ya, _dia_ itu Gumi. Awalnya kita bisa ngobrol itu karena kecerobohannya waktu di taman bermain deket rumah kami, dia keliatannya lagi main ayunan sendirian, mungkin dia salah injak waktu mau berhenti, dia terpental kebelakang, karena sepertinya sakit aku pun berlari mendekatinya, tapi, dia bukannya nangis tapi malah masang muka cemberut ke ayunan itu, kayak yang lagi marah ke ayunan, di situ aku tertawa terus mulai ngobrol dan deket sampai sekarang, ya, sekarang dia udah bukan pendiem lagi sih, malah cerewet, padahal sifat cerobohnya masih ada, hahaha.

Di jalan, ku lihat Miku senpai dan Kaito senpai yang sedang berjalan sambil pegangan tangan. Gumi pun _nyerocos_

"ahh, enak, ya, punya pacar, tadi kamu liat Gumiya, Miku senpai sama Kaito senpai?mesra banget, ih."

"oh iya, biasa aja."

"mooo, Gumiya!"

Akupun coba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Gumi, kamu nambah gemuk, ya? Berat nih."kataku menggoda Gumi sedikit

"Shiturei na…ga ah, ga mungkin…"jawab gumi

"hooo, yakin?"

"yakin, tadi pagi aku cuma makan roti pake selai, terus tadi siang aku cuma makan obento biasa, kok."

"emang obento kamu isinya apa aja?"

"nasi, sosis, daging ayam, telur dadar, fillet salmon, terus…"

"KALAU GITU SIH KAMU BAKAL GEMUK!"

"eeehhhh?kenapa?"

"kali kali makan sayuran, lah, tadi sih lemak-lemak-lemak aja!"

"ahhh, tapi kan daging enak…"

"kenapa ga masak telur dadar yang isinya sayuran?"

"ohhh, ga kepikiran."

"ggghhh-ahh, sudahlah…Gumi, hari ini mau belanja?"

"hmmm, kalau ga ngerepotin sih…"

"ya, biar sekalian aja, ya udah, kita belok dulu."

"ah, iya."

Entah kenapa, hari ini rasanya capek…mungkin, orang di sebelahku ini penyebabnya. "ne, gumiya, hari ini orang tua mu ga ada di rumah lagi, ya?" Tanya Gumi sambil liat liat tomat. "iya, kenapa gitu?"jawabku santai. "kalau gitu, makan di rumah aku, yu. ." Jawab gumi sambil senyum senyum. "ahhh, pasti mau minta bantuin tugas lagi, ya?!" jawabku. "yaaa, Gumiya, liburan musim panas kan bentar lagi, bantuin dong, biar nanti tugasnya ga kebanyakan." Bujuk Gumi, hahh, orang ini ga ada beres nya kalau belajar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan Gumi pun mengerti maksudnya terus nyenggol nyenggol. Aku langsung liatin jam tanganku ke Gumi, dan Gumi sadar, kalau ga cepet cepet pulang, nanti kemaleman. Selesai nya kita belanja, aku pun pulang, jelas, masih nganter Gumi, udah di deket rumah, aku ganti baju sebentar dan langsung ke rumah Gumi yang jarak nya ga akan sampai 25 meter itu. Sebelum aku pencet bel, Gumi pun keluar.

"Gumiya, ayo ayo, masakannya hampir jadi!"

"ah, iya"

Akupun ditarik tarik masuk rumahnya, di dapur aku bertemu ibu nya Gumi. "Gumi kaa san, konbanwa" kataku. "Gumiya kun, ke sini sebentar, coba masakan baru kaa san" jawab ibu gumi yang sekaligu memintaku mencicipi masakan super enak buatan ibunya gumi. "wah, enak! Ibu Gumi, ini kare di campur apa aja?" tanyaku. "hmm, agak banyak campurannya, nanti lainkali kaa san ajarin kamu masak kare ini, ya." Jawab ibunya gumi yang ku balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Ibunya Gumi memang dekat denganku, karena kita tetangga, dan juga ibunya gumi dulu pernah satu sekolah sama ibuku. Ibunya gumi juga menyuruhku memanggilnya _okaa san_ jangan panggil tante, katanya. Tiba tiba Gumi menyela, "mooo, kok, Gumiya yang nyicipin? Harusnya kan aku!". Ibunya hanya senyum aja, terus Gumi mendorongku ke bangku di meja makan, katanya 'biar aku aja yang bawain, Gumiya diem aja' hahaha, emang Gumi.

Akupun mulai makan, masakannya ibu Gumi itu enak banget! Tapi Gumi lebih suka buat sendiri obento nya dari pada di buatin mama nya. Selesai makan, Gumi nyuci piring dan seperti biasa, dia nyuruh aku diem aja. Ibunya Gumi pun bertanya padaku, "hei, Gumiya kun, udah mulai pacaran sama Gumi, kah?"

"aaaa, aapaaa?"jawabku

"ayolah, Gumi kan belum punya pacar. Sebelum digaet orang lain, lho."

"tapi, Gumi kaa san…"  
tiba tiba Gumi datang dari dapur.

"lho, mama, Gumiya, lagi ngobrolin apa?"

Gumi bertanya sesuatu yang ga bisa aku jawab dan ibunya gumi malah ngedipin satu matanya segala. "bukan hal penting, kok." Jawabku. "ohh, Gumiya, ayo ke atas, bantuin aku." Seperti biasa, Gumi main tarik aja. Di kamar Gumi, aku ngebantu Gumi ngerjain tugasnya, ya, aku memang cukup baik di mata pelajaran sekolah, aku dapat rangking 5 di sekolahku, ya, aku kurang suka belajar sih, tapi aku lumayan suka baca buku yang menarik perhatianku, manga dan novel juga termasuk. Beda lagi kalau bahas Gumi, dia agak lemot terus jarang baca buku ensiklopedi, sering nya komik dan komik terus. Udah 2 jam aku bantu gumi ngerjain tugasnya dan akhirnya selesai, Gumi pun ke bawah dan ngambil jus jeruk, tapi Gumi yang ga tau aku ngikutin dari belakang terkejut melihat ku (author : huwaa, muka gumiya seserem apa, sih?). Jus jeruknya kelempar, terus aku tangkap, tapi aku jadi berada di posisi yang sangat sangat sangat dekat dengan Gumi, kita bertatapan mata, tatapan matanya berkilauan (author:kissu scene! Kissu scene! .!). Akupun mulai mendekatkan muka ku padanya. Gumi sudah menutup matanya…dan…"Gumi, kalau ke dapur jangan lupa matiin -" ibunya gumi pun memergoki kita dan aku pun menjauh dari Gumi sambil sedikit bersiul dan sengaja ga ngeliat ibunya gumi, kayaknya Gumi juga ga menoleh ke arah mama nya. "maaf mengganggu, silahkan di-lan-jut-kan…"suara pintu ditutup pun terdengar, Aku dan Gumi berjalan ke kamar Gumi tanpa obrolan.

Udah beberapa lama kita duduk tanpa obrolan, dan akhirnya aku sadar, "eh, gelasnya…". Gumi pun melihat ke mejanya, "oh iya iya, biar aku ambil." Gumi pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, lalu aku menghentikannya, aku memegang tangannya , "Gumi, biar aku aja.". Gumi pun melihat ke arah tangan ku dan tangannya, aku pun melihat tangan ku, mukaku sepertinya udah jadi merah padam. Gumi pun mengangguk , aku pun melepaskan tangan ku dari tangan Gumi dan berlari menuju dapur. wuaah, aku kenapa bisa jadi gini, hati ku berdegup kencang, aku pun senyum senyum sendiri sambil ngebayain kejadian tadi 'tapi ga buruk juga' pikirku. Aku membawa 2 gelas dan kembali ke kamar Gumi. Gumi keliatan lagi nunggu sambil main mainin jarinya, aku pun mengetuk pintu yang emang udah kebuka (author : kalau udah keluar kamar tutup lagi pintunya!). Gumi pun melihatku, dan menutup mukanya, huaa, _kawaii_…tte, sejak kapan aku mikir dia _kawaii_ ?. Hari itu pun menjadi hari awkward yang tidak terlupakan.

3 hari telah berlalu, dua hari lagi sudah mulai liburan musim panas, dan besok ada festival musim panas yang jadwalnya dipercepat dari biasanya. Kejadian awkward yang waktu itu ga pernah kita bahas, dan kemarin aku sudah sadar, sepenuhnya sadar, setelah berfikir keras, sambil minum kopi, dan baca novel, mungkin aku ada rasa suka ke Gumi…tapi, hari ini aku pikir lagi 'kok bisa, ya?'. Itu pun aku biarkan aja, Karena ada kata bijak 'cinta tidak mengenal alasan' hohoho, jadi aku ga usah pusing mikirin lagi. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, sebelum aku pergi teman ku, Len, memberitahuku sesuatu , "Gumiya, festival musim panas nya di percepar jadi besok, lho!mau ke sana bareng Gumi kayak tahun kemarin, kah?". "*jleeb*ah, iya, kayaknya" jawabku yang berlajut menjadi sebuah percakapan ngawur jadi ngebahas film film barat. Sebelum aku keluar, Len yang sudah berada di pintu berbicara dengan Rin, sepertinya mereka berbicara sesuatu yang agak penting, jadi aku pulang pake pintu belakang. Aku pun turun, dan berjalan pulang karena hari ini aku ga bawa sepeda dan ga bareng Gumi, soalnya dia mau pulang duluan katanya. Karena lagi ga ada kerjaan, aku jalan jalan ke daerah perbelanjaan. Aku pun melihat lihat ke dalam beberapa toko dan ngeliat ada liontin berbentuk hati, harganya lumayan murah, jadi, ya, aku beli aja, di jalan pulang aku berpikir 'apa aku coba mengutarakan isi hatiku ke Gumi di acara festival musim panas besok?' tiba tiba di jalan aku bertemu Gumi.

"Gumi, sini, aku bantu."aku pun membantu Gumi, kayaknya dia bawa belanjaan agak banyak. "Gumiya? Baru pulang?" tanyanya.

"iya, tadi aku baru jalan jalan sebentar"

"sama siapa?"

"hah? Sama siapa? Aku sendirian"

"a-a-ah, maaf nanyanya aneh aneh."

"ahaha, ga apa apa, tapi, kenapa ga bisa pulang bareng aku? Ga biasanya"

"ah, aku tadi nganter temen dulu."

"hua, bener bener ga biasa…"

"Gu-mi-ya…"

"ahaha, becanda gumi, bercanda."

"mwo…sa, Gumiya, besok pulang sekolah ada acara?"

"hmm, tadi aku di kasih tau ada festival sih."

"sama siapa?" tanyanya cepat

"ehhh, sama Len"

"aa…tapi Len pasti sama Rin, kan? apa, jangan jangan Gumiya,kamu?"

"bukan gitu! Dia ngasih tau aja! Aku masih normal…see, normal! Aku masih suka sama perempuan!"

Dari jauh terdengar suara ibunya Gumi.

"Gumi, kok lama belanjanya? Kok pulangnya bareng Gumiya…oh, jangan jangan, kalian…". "ah, aku ketemu Gumiya di jalan, kok. Cuma itu aja ga ada yang lain." Jawab Gumi terburu buru. Ibunya Gumi pun tersenyum ke arahku dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya, Gumi pun tersipu malu. Suasana ini….pas! "ano, Gumi, besok, mau pergi ke festival bareng aku?" akupun bertanya. Gumi pun mengambil belanjaannya dari ku, dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, terus dia menjawab, "oke, tunggu aku besok jam 4, ya." Dan dia pun masuk ke rumahnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum ngeliat dia kelakuannya masih kayak anak kecil, akupun masuk ke rumah ku sendiri.

-Esok hari, jam 4-

"Gumiya, maaf aku masih belum terlalu bisa pake kimono, jadi minta ibuku ngebantuin dulu." Suara Gumi terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Waa, Gumi, cantiknya…" Akupun terus terang. Gumi tersipu malu, hahaha, lucunya. Biasanya Gumi yang narik narik aku kemana aja, tapi untuk hari ini, aku yang memegang tangannya sambil berjalan ke tempat festival. 10 menit berlalu kita berjalan tanpa mengobrol, dan sampailah kita ke temat festival. Tiba tiba Gumi menarikku ke arah penjual Gulali dan membeli satu gulali yang langsung dimakannya.

"Gumi, kalau makan yang manis manis nanti cepet gemuk, lho."

"hari ini khusus! Gumiya ga akan aku kasih!"

"hah? Kalau gitu aku minta sekarang!"

Akupun memakan sedikit gulali yang dibeli Gumi.

"mwo, Gumiya!"

"ahahahaha, ga apa apa kan?"

'hmmpphh' Gumi memalingkan mukanya.

"Gumi, kamu ga usah makan yang manis banyak banyak, kamu sendiri udah _manis_, buat aku"

/ "Gumiya, kalau gitu sih kamu yang jangan makan manisan,kan!"

"oh iya, ya? Hahaha"

Masalahpun selesai, kita bermain tangkap ikan koi tapi ga ada yang dapet satu pun ikan koi dari kita. Di stand tembak hadiah Gumi meminta sesuatu padaku, "Gumiya, kalau kamu bisa dapet satu boneka dari permainan itu, aku kasih kamu satu permintaan yang aku harus lakuin, apapun!"

"apapun?berarti…"

"hal hal ecchi ga boleh!"

"ah, hahaha, ketauan, ya…aku coba sekali deh"

Dari 3 kali kesempatan, di tembakan ke dua aku bisa menjatuhkan boneka kucing kecil yang berarti kemenangan ada ditanganku!

"hahaha, ini, aku bisa…"

"Mwo, ada satu lagi, aku mau coba!"

Gumi mencoba tembakan terakhir, akupun sedikit membantunya agar tembakannya bisa lurus. Aku pun memegang tangan nya, Gumipun sedikit kaget, lalu aku mengatakan, "Gumi, tembak!" Gumi pun menembak pistol itu, tapi sayangnya, bonekanya ga jatuh, padahal sedikit lagi.

"yah, aku ga dapet apa apa..,"

"ahahaha, ga usah kesel juga, kali. Nih, boneka nya."

"eh, buat aku?"

"iya, aku ga akan pasang pasang boneka kayak gitu dikamar aku, kan?"

"ahahaha, iya juga ya, kalau gitu, aku terima…makasih, Gumiya"

"oke, no problem. Gumi, bentar lagi kembang apinya diluncurin, kita ke tempat biasa ngeliat kembang api, yo!"

"yooo…"Gumi memegang tanganku lagi sambil kita ke tempat ngeliat kembang api yang hanya aku dan Gumi yang tau.

Aku dan Gumi pun sampai, ga lama kemudian, kembang apinya diluncurkan, mungkin banyak yang lagi liat kembang api, tapi, aku ga bisa lepas pandangan ku lama lama dari Gumi, akupun memanggilnya.

"Gumi"

"ah, iya, Gumiya, apa?"

"I, ini…ini buat kamu." Aku pun mengeluarkan kotak yang kubeli kemarin.

"ah, apa ini?" Tanya Gumi sekaligus mengambil kotaknya

"buka aja."

Gumi pun membuka kotak itu di sebelah boneka kucing yang dibawa bawanya. Dia pun mengambil liontin itu.

"Gumiya…ini."

"ahahaha. Gumi!"

"ah, iya?"

"Apa…apa kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

"Gumiya…kenapa baru sekarang?"

"ah, aku…cari waktu yang pas, mungkin."

"ahahaha, emang Gumiya, ya…"

"ah, Gumi…"

"_mochiron_, kita sekarang, pacaran, kan…"

"Gumi…" aku pun memeluk Gumi (author : aku juga ingin .!)

"ahaha, Gumiya.."

Akupun sedikit melepas pelukanku, aku pun menatap matanya, seperti waktu itu, Gumi pun menutup matanya. Perlahan aku mendekatkan mukaku padanya, bibirku pun menyentuh bibir Gumi, kita berciuman, aku sedikit merasakan lidah nya mengenai lidahku. Kita seperti itu sampai kembang api terakhir meletus. Aku pun melepaskan ciuman itu, "Gumi, waktunya kita pulang.". Gumi membalas nya dengan senyum dan anggukan dengan semangat, ciri khasnya. Kita pun pulang, sepanjang perjalanan Gumi bersender di bahuku. Sesampainya di depan rumah, Ibuku dan ibu gumi menunggu di depan rumah, dan melihat kita berdua berjalan seperti itu.

"Ricchan, sekarang kita akan jadi mertua anak anak kita…"

"iya, Micchan, kita jadi mertua, ya…"

"_matte, _haha ue…"kataku

"_matte,_ mama…" kata Gumi

Ibu kita pun tertawa melihat kelakuan kami berdua, dan diakhir tawa mereka, mereka berkata, "enaknya, masa muda, ya…"

-FIN-

Author : Maaf, karena saya baru, jadi ceritanya gaje, typo, pemilihan bahasanya makin lama makin aneh, dan dan dan yang lainnya…hontou ni sumimasen!

Gumiya : Iya, buat cerita jangan yang aneh aneh dong, author san

Gumi : Iya, nih, ceritanya aneh, Author san…atau harus kubilang Author-_kun_

Author : yamete, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Yukiya!

Gumi & Gumiya : A-U-T-H-O-R….

Author : YAMETE!

Mungkin saya juga akan buat extra story untuk cerita ini (tergantung banyaknya yg Read&Review sih) dan saya juga lagi ketik FF RinxLen yang saya buat di buku tulis PLH saya (Plh jarang nulis sih, jadi ga sengaja buat cerita di situ) hahahaha v^_^v

Mind R&R please?

Bandung, 20 Maret 2014

Yukiya Shion


End file.
